


The Script, Epilogue

by Finney13



Series: The Script [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Epilogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13





	The Script, Epilogue

After Eva woke up from the overdose she was admitted to a mental hospital to treat her depression for few months. Slowly her feeling got better, the depression stepped aside and life started to feel worth living again.

When Eva got out from the closed ward Tom was there to pick her up.  
”Hey you, don't you look dashing today” he teased her.  
”Hey you idiot” she answered laughing ”I don’t look dashing as I haven’t had anything to pluck my eyebrows with or had my hair taken care of properly for months!”  
”Nah, you look dashing to me” he continued and embraced her. ”Look who I took with me to get you.” He pointed to his car where Bobby was barking like crazy on the sight of her. ”You look almost alike now with him” he continued teasing her and she punched him on the side.

”So, you’re stuck with me now for a while” he started when they hit the M5 but not to London. ”I am making sure you’re alright for the few upcoming months”.  
"Hey where are we going? This is the wrong way." Eva wondered out loud.  
"We are going to our new home. I closed that house deal I was talking about last week. Everything is taken care of, your stuff, my stuff, Bobster's stuff - it's all there already."  
"Hiddleston, are you moving in with me?" Eva asked not believing what she was hearing.  
"Yes, yes I am" he replied with a smile.  
She couldn't love this man any more.


End file.
